The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of cherry tree which has been denominated varietally as "Tulare", and more particularly to such a cherry tree which is closely similar in physical characteristics to the "King Cherry Tree" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,478) and the "Bing" variety of cherry tree (unpatented), but which is distinguished therefrom in the production of fruit which is ripe for harvesting approximately three days earlier than the King Cherry Tree and ten days earlier than the Bing Cherry Tree, and which furthermore produces fruit which is virtually non-doubling, firm and has excellent storage and shipping characteristics.
In a continuing effort to upgrade the quality of their fruit, the inventors are constantly on the alert to locate any new varieties that may appear as chance randomly cross-pollinated seedlings and mutations in their experimental orchard. In these labors, the applicants in 1974 discovered an open pollinated seedling which originated from a second generation seedling of a Bing Cherry Tree (unpatented) in the cultivated area of their experimental orchard which is located at 9766 E. Mariposa Way, LeGrand, Calif. in the County of Merced.